the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuudere
A kuudere, sometimes written as kūdere or just kudere, refers to a character who is often cold, blunt, and cynical. They may seem very emotionless on the outside, but on the inside they’re very caring — at least when it comes to the ones they love. Personality Kuuderes often speak in a calm monotone and seem unaffected by the world around them. They never seem to be overly happy, excited, or surprised - just as they never appear sad, annoyed, or angry. Extreme examples may even seem to be completely emotionless. It is used to describe characters who always remain calm and composed. Though they act serious on the outside, they often have a very good, sarcastic sense of humour. They tend to have deep love for someone (they have a good personality when you know them) but are afraid to show it too often because they view it as a weakness, either because of who they are or because of the situation they are in. More often than not, they come off as emotionless, acting very cold, blunt and cynical. Sometimes, kuuderes are the class presidents that keep their schools running. Other times they take the form of stoic, professional assistants to superiors that they love and respect. While kuuderes remains strict and business-like, they are emotional underneath their self-control. However, they tend to fear showing any weakness such as admitting liking someone or coming to rely on someone emotionally as well as professionally. Some, are unclear as to how to even express said emotions—and in extreme cases, are unsure what feelings actually mean. Due to the way a kuudere acts, a yangire can easily pretend to be a kuudere when not acting insane. There is another dere that is very similar to the kuudere, the coodere. Meaning of the Word The “kuu” in kuudere comes from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word “cool” (クール), and thus, is used for a person who is calm and composed on the outside, and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Megumi Kato from Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend * Ai Hayasaka from Kaguya Wants To Be Confessed To * Aharen Reina Aharen-san wa Hakarenai * Almost all number girls from Number Girl * Sheffield from Azur Lane * Admiral Graf Spee from Azur Lane * Cassin from Azur Lane * Ayanami from Azur Lane * Shiranui from Azur Lane * Kawakaze from Azur Lane * Eldridge from Azur Lane * z46 from Azur Lane * Laffey from Azur Lane * McCall from Azur Lane * Montpelier from Azur Lane * Suiren Shibazeki from Hibi Chouchou * Aizawa from Aizawa-San Zoushoku * Shiroishi from Ore no Kanojo ni Nanika Youkai * Amaguri Senko from Henjo - Hen na Joshi Kousei Amaguri * Shiina Mashiro from Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo * Aiz Wallenstein from Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? * Arin Kannazuki from Trinity Seven * Mero Furuya from Sankarea * Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi from Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko. * Shoto Todoroki from Boku no Hero Academia * Hitoha Marui from Mitsudomoe! * Mikasa Ackerman from Shingeki no Kyojin * Annie Leonhart from Shingeki no Kyojin * Yumiko Sakaki from Grisaia no Kajitsu * Tachibana Kanade from Angel Beats! * Maki Harukawa from New Danganronpa v3: Danganronpa Killing Harmony * Kuu Dere from Yandere Simulator/Kuudere Simulator * Kira-Chan from Dere Dere * Geiju Tsuka from Yandere Simulator * Homu Kurusu from Yandere Simulator * Ayano Aishi from Yandere Simulator * Yukino Yukinoshita from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. * Raven from Teen Titans * Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Minami Iwasaki from Lucky☆''Star'' * Riza Hawkeye from Full Metal Alchemist * Presea Combatir from Tales of Symphonia * Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4 * Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia from Zero no Tsukaima * Mai Yamada from Nishitaro * Tomoyo Sakagami from Clannad * Origami Tobiichi from Date a Live * Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell * Rurumo from Majimoji Rurumo * Yin from Darker than Black * Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero * Koneko Toujou from High School DxD * Violet Evergarden from Violet Evergarden * Mei Misaki from Another * Blake Belladonna from RWBY * Lie Ren from RWBY * Miyu Edelfelt from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya * Craig Tucker from South Park * Lisa Loud from The Loud House * Auron from Final Fantasy X * Shiki Ryougi from Kara no Kyoukai * C.C. from Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelocuh * Sakura from Konohana Kitan * Shiba Tatsuya from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei * Eucliwood Hellscythe from Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? * Fuusenkazura from Kokoro Connect * Arata Kokonoe from Zankyou no Terror * Toa Tokuchi from One Outs * Sucy Manbavaran from Little Witch Academia * Tsubaki Shinra from High School DxD * Maiya Hisau from Fate * Satellizer L. Bridget from Freezing! * Julie Sigtuna from Absolute Duo * Estoniaball from Polandball * Kiriko Hattori from Fuuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Yukiko Hirohara from 11eyes * Tsumiki Miniwa from Acchi Kocchi * Ikaros from Heaven's Lost Property * Mai from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Shiori Momono from 11eyes * Fern Walters from Arthur * George Lundgren from Arthur * Kyoko Kirigiri from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Peko Pekoyama from Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair * Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat * Kirika Yuumura from Noir * Suzune Horikita from Youkoso Jitsuryoko Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e * Severus Snape from Harry Potter * Chizuru Tachibana from Nande Koko ni Sensei ga!? * Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders * Luke Wright from Safe * Reki from Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Razaq Begum from The Breadwinner * Silky from I'm Gonna Be an Angel * Yusa from Angel Beats! * Maito Kamiya from Brave Beats * Ryuunosuke Akutagawa from Bungou Stray Dogs * Kyouka Izumi from Bungou Stray Dogs * Momiji Mochizuki from New Game! * Anju Maaka from Karin * Zakuro Fujiwara from Tokyo Mew Mew * Lucas from Bunny the Killer Thing * Nicolas Brown from Gangsta * Lu from Jormungand * Chiaki Nanami from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Tanya Akulova from Darker than Black * Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill la Kill * Rei Hoomaru from Kill la Kill * Akame from Akame Ga Kill * Naota Nandaba from FLCL * Hidomi Hibajiri from FLCL Progressive * Lee Fowler from Full Metal Panic * Katherine McBride from Catherine * Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail * Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler * Sweden from Hetalia * Nassor from Frankenweenie * Robo from Joshikousei no Mudazukai * Chizuru Tachibana from Why the Hell Are You Here Teacher!? * Khamsin Nbh'w from Shakugan no Shana * Toon Disney From Toon Disney * Oran Bajir from Broken Saints * Homura Akemi from Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica * Detective Charlie Holster from Killer Waves * Urara Shiraishi from Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo ''https://nananinnomajo.fandom.com/wiki/Urara_Shiraishi * Mandy Milkovich from ''Shameless * Zhu Li from The Legend of Korra * Desna from The Legend of Korra * Eska from The Legend of Korra * Homare Onishima from Sounan Desu ka * Barbara Soprano-Giglione from The Sopranos * Debbie from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Rachel "Ray" Gardner from Satsuriku no Tenshi * Shigeo Mob Kageyama from Mob Psycho 100 * Joyce from Already Tomorrow in Hong Kong * Sweet Pea from Sucker Punch * Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko from Miraculous Ladybug * The Batter from OFF * Olivia from Party Night * Kuu Dere from Yandere Simulator * Juleka Couffaine from Miraculous Ladybug * Amber from Evil Has A Grin * Jessica from Murder in the Dark * Son Stans Polansky from Shopping Tour * Priscilla from Eden * Eva from Bloody April Fools * Kim from Swimming Pool * Suzie from The Basement * Lala from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Mel from The Bone Snatcher * Tara from Detour * Jen from Dark Ride * Angela from Bloody Moon * Maya from Trespassers * Camille from The Fanglys * Jackey from Dropping Evil * Jonathan Byers from Stranger Things * Alex from Blood Ranch * Crystal from After Dark * Jake from After Dark * Erica Yang from School Spirit * Lincoln Taggert from Some Kind of Hate * Lee Taeoh from An Uncomfortable Truth * Kusuo Saiki from Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan * Tala from Go Jetters * Farmer Stinky from Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Marty Farmington from Black Holler * Jenny from Pelt * Miranda from The Sacred * Beth from Dead Stop * Kate Kingston from Into the Woods * Ran-Mao from Black Butler * Nemu Kurotsuchi from Bleach * Sarah from Clown (2019) * Hailey from House of Fears * Carol from Antropophagus (1980) * Mesmo from Mixels * Sue from Legend of the Sandsquatch * Mildred from Tiyanaks * D.J. from Scalps * Son Stas Polansky from Shopping Tour * Sarah Carter from The Descent * Natalie Vasquez from Quantico * Eric Packer from Quantico * Mitch Adams from 2Survive * Pierce from My Inner Demons * Justine Fielding from Tormented * Jason Banks from Tormented * Dr. Gerald Philips from Quadrant 9EV9 * Liz from Silo Killer * Casey from Kids Go to the Woods... Kids Get Dead * Emma from Jack the Reaper * Curt from The Windmill Massacre * Jackson from The Windmill Massacre * Harold Smith from Central Park * Leyla from Central Park * Debbie from Moonstalker * Taylor from Moonstalker * Becky from Blood Lake * Peter van Cleese from Blood Hook * Ann Colbert from Blood Hook * Harry Caulder from Blood Beach * Catherine Hutton from Blood Beach * Gail from Nightmare Beach * Skip Banachek from Nightmare Beach * Rick Carlson from Blood Frenzy * Crawford from Blood Frenzy * Tanaka from Tanaka-kun is Always Listless * Nurarihyon Nura Past from Nurarihyon no Mago * Rihan Nura from Nurarihyon no Mago * Rikuo Nura Yōkai Form from Nurarihyon no Mago * Meg from Hitchhiker Massacre * Marti Gaines from Hell Night * Jess from 4/20 Massacre * Martin from Hellyfish * Umetarou Nozaki from Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun * Barry Al-Fayeed from Tyrant * Ai Mikaze from Uta no Prince-sama * Mai-Lee from Cruel Intentions * Digit from The Fixies * Dawn from Sparrow * Chad Brown from Ice Spiders * Madison from Avalanche Sharks * Lynne from Dead on Site * Reese Neptune from Bus Party to Hell * Nick from Unidentified * Seimone McBrunight from My Sister Rosa * Apinya from My Sister Rosa * Brian Griffin from Family Guy * Tiffany from The Girl in the Cornfield * Angela from Camp Daze * Rachael from Psycho Killer Attack * Janice Palmdalio from The 7 * Toni from Lake Fear 2: The Swamp * Bridget from Trailer Park of Terror * Michael from Trailer Park of Terror * Sue Channing from Slugs * Meruem from Hunter X Hunter * Bonnie from Lake Nowhere * Bill Pargrave from Killing Eve * Amber Peel from Killing Eve * Lisa Sommers from Killing Eve * Margaret from The Final Terror * Teddi from The Forest * Tabitha from Beware the Lake * Nancy from The Prey * Joel from The Prey * Mason from Beware the Lake * Josh from Room 13 * Natalie from Room 13 * Karen from Night Drive * Molly from Black Water Wilderness * Ariel from Monsters in the Woods * Josh from Monster Island * Maddy from Monster Island * Nicky from The Eves * Ian from Night Drive * Paul from The Eves * Thomas from Monsters in the Woods * MacKenzie "Mac" Carpenter from Drive-Thru * Nancy from Pool Party Massacre * Yasmin from One Last Look * Lyndsey from Talon Falls * Regan from The Hatred * Itachi Uchiha from Naruto * Veronica from Big Top Evil * Neal Page from Planes, Trains and Automobiles * Sumire Kano from Toradora! * Paige from Bunni * Cheryl Fromm from Dread * AΩ Nova from Space Patrol Luluco * Karuta Roromiya from Inu x Boku SS * Vicky from What the Waters Left Behind * Jesse from Jack the Reaper * Brian from Jack the Reaper * Mr. Smith from Jack the Reaper * Kit from Lasso Gallery Kuudere_2.png Kuudere_3.jpg Kuudere_4.jpg Kuudere_5.jpg Category:Dere Category:Distant Category:Kind